


Back Where It All Began

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by sg-fignewton's latest Alphabet Soup.
> 
> Not betad but hope you enjoy.

The fires were being lit as he walked slowly across sand to the celebration. His reluctant companion held his arm to ensure his steps didn’t falter, he felt every one of his ninety-six years at that moment. 

“I still don’t understand,” Trisha said while they walked, “Why are we here? Most people when they get the chance to use the Time Jumper go to see a famous battle or the original SG1. Not a random desert planet, Dr Jackson.”

Daniel shook his head; it saddened him sometimes how most who worked within the SGC had no knowledge of the people who had been the catalyst for everything they had done.

“I had many years with my friends,” he explained softly, “I don’t need any more memories of them.”

“So,” Trisha asked again, “Why are we here?”

Daniel pointed to the young woman in the middle of the crowd, one of the two people the celebration was for, “We are here to see her.”

 

Trisha Jamison audibly gasped when the celebrating couple turned towards them and she could see them clearly.

She was an intern with the SGC who had been tasked with assisting the living legend on his visit to the base. She was stunned to find the living legend, although old, was still sprightly enough to steal the small ship and bring them here.

“That’s you,” she couldn’t stop staring at the young man from the large picture in the reception of the SGC whose older self was beside her.

He chuckled, “Yes. This is the day I married the love of my life.”

Trisha had no idea what to say so instead she watched the couple as they spoke with anyone who came over to them, occasionally swapping whispers when they could. She turned to the man at her side wanting to know more but not sure how to ask.

“This is Abydos,” he explained at her unspoken question, “This is the first planet we visited through the Stargate, where we met Ra and where we found the addresses that began the SGC.”

Trisha stared stunned, “I didn’t…”

“They removed certain aspects of the history,” he explained, “Most was at my request. I wanted it to be factual, not personal.”

They stood in silence for a few moments before he started walking forward again.

“Dr Jackson,” Trisha tried to stop him, “We’re too close as it is. If you talk to anyone…”

“Ms Jamison,” he replied amused, “I have broken every rule there is, sometimes more than once and I am here for a reason. You can come or you can stay here.”

“But we are very definitely not one of them,” Trisha reminded him, “Your blue eyes and my blonde hair sort of give us away.”

He laughed again, “You need to reread the manual. The pin I placed on you when we left the Jumper helps disguise us.”

With an annoyed sigh Trisha caught his arm and let him lead her closer to the Abydonian people.

 

Daniel smiled as he listened to the voices of people he’d lost so long ago, he recognised so many from the snatches of conversation he could hear but he kept his focus on his objective. He could see her clearly now. The unruly raven curls that Kasuf once told him matched his daughter’s personality, the dark brown eyes filled with warmth, humour and a love he’d never been able to understand. 

Her laughter echoed as Daniel watched his younger self being pulled to one side by Skaara to participate in a ritual of good health. The ritual had involved drinking something strange tasting and stronger than tequila but Daniel would gladly participate in it again just to hear his brother’s mocking laughter when he choked at the taste.

Sha’re turned suddenly and spotted them. Daniel felt Trisha freeze but when he began to move once more she continued with him.

As was proper, Sha’re lifted a bowl of khe’la milk and brought it to them, he knew she didn’t recognise them but it was impolite not to greet a guest and Sha’re was never impolite.

“Thank you,” Daniel took a drink, trying not to let the memories overwhelm him. He passed Trisha the bowl to hold as he looked with wonder at the woman he had and still did love so deeply, “I apologise that we interrupted your celebration.”

“New friends are never an imposition,” Sha’re replied with the formal response but genuine warmth, “You are most welcome to join us.”

Daniel shook his head, “I just wished to give you a present before returning to my home.”

“You do not need to,” Sha’re told him.

Daniel reached out his hand and waited. Sha’re gave him a shy smile before she placed her hand into his.

“Should I call Dan’iel over?” she asked.

He shook his head, “This is for you alone.”

Sha’re looked confused but intrigued so she simply waited.

Daniel took a deep breath. This was something he’d wanted to tell her since the day she’d been taken, to let her know and this was finally his chance, “When you return to the man you have just married, I want you to look into his eyes. I want you to see just what you have given him.”

“I…”

“By agreeing to be his wife,” Daniel continued stopping her from speaking, “You have thawed a heart that didn’t even know it was frozen. I want you to look and see just what your love has done for him. He may never be able to explain this to you but if you look into his eyes you will know this.”

“He has given me…” Sha’re started.

Daniel cut her off, “And you will tell him because you know how to. He does not know how to tell you.”

“How do you know this?” Sha’re asked interest in her voice allowing him to continue to hold her hand.

Daniel smiled sadly trying hard to keep his emotions in check, “I was like him and my wife taught me that I could be loved. I lost her before I could let her know how much her love meant to me. I could never tell her how she changed me for the better and I wanted to ensure that you knew.”

He lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss on it before giving the traditional wedding farewell, “May your life be filled with the same love I see today.”

Sha’re squeezed his hand tightly, “Thank you.”

Daniel felt his breath catch as she impulsively kissed his cheek before she turned when her new husband called to her. He watched her head away feeling lighter than he had in years.

 

Trisha stayed silent during the walk back to the Jumper. She could see the smile on Daniel’s face from his conversation with his wife and didn’t want to interrupt his thoughts.

When they entered the small ship she watched as he took the co-pilot’s seat and brought up the display so that it showed his younger self with his wife.

“Do you know how to get us home?” he asked when she sat in the pilot’s seat beside him.

Trisha nodded, “Yes, it’s part of the basic training.”

“Good,” he leaned back against the chair still staring at the screen in front of him, “Please take us home.”

Trisha nodded and manipulated the controls, when she activated the engines she noticed Daniel’s eyes close. It took only a few seconds for them to return to their own time and when the Jumper landed back in the SGC Trisha could see the General standing there looking very annoyed.

“We’re home, Dr Jackson,” Trisha said looking over to where he sat eyes still closed, “And General Markson is waiting for us.”

When he didn’t acknowledge her Trisha reached over, “Dr Jackson?” realisation hit her that he wasn’t breathing. 

“I hope you’re with her again,” Trisha whispered before she opened the hatch, “And I’m glad she was the last thing you saw.”


End file.
